Talk:The Greatness of Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum
Doesnt this contradict the Canon that had her 'Renounce' her involvement in The Little Sisters project (I would assume publicly) and then disappear and the 'slander' being done in the Rapture press and bringing up her Nazi collaborator paste etc... ??? "'' TENENBAUM VANISHES... Allegedly Renounces Little Sister Program - Mental Stability Questioned..." - Rank 15 "''LIBERATOR... OR MONSTER? Former Nazi Scientist Abducting Little Sisters..." - Rank 23 Way too sloppy on details. Testxyz (talk) 12:00, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :These headlines come after the Civil War began and the demand for Little Sisters was at an all time high. She probably went on the lamb after the Kashmir attack. :Unownshipper (talk) 03:31, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Was Tenebaum''' that much''' in the publics eye? Seems contrary to the way she is presented in the games and in the Rapture novel. Maybe there was a whole sequence of TV commercials we never saw with her Hard Selling the ADAM products as spokesman in the host and commercial breaks of the "Fontaine Furturistics Theater" Or the "Bridgit Tenenbaum Show" or somesuch.... :She's clearly not the type to advertise and sell her own products. Speaking of her depiction in the first episode of Burial at Sea, did you notice the song for Little Sisters heard at the Little Wonders Educational Facility has her singing without a German accent? Ryan and Fontaine just used her image as much as Columbia used Rosalind Lutece (with later her "brother") to show their technological breakthroughs, but both would have probably been awkward in public. They only care in science and are usually apathetic. Well, Tenenbaum was changed by her contact with the Little Sisters and I suppose Rosalind a bit too when she "died" and started seeing fully the consequences of her actions, but then both faded from the public eye one way or another. Pauolo (talk) 23:51, March 6, 2014 (UTC) ::For the record, I don't think that that's Brigid Tenenbaum in the film. I know that the woman in the shot was just a reused female citizen model, but it looks so little like the audio diary portrait for Tenembaum that I'm almost positive the designers want you (the player) to assume that Ryan hired an actress to pose as Brigid for the film because she was unwilling to spend her time on something so stupid. ::I hope when Tenembaum shows up in Burial at Sea - Episode 2 her hair and profile looks absolutely nothing like the woman in the Need to Know Theater to help prove this theory. ::Unownshipper (talk) 03:31, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Its DLC so does it fit previous canon ? ""What are these so-called splicing side-effects?" Well, take a look around you. Do you see anything wrong with your neighbor? " Implies that very little side-effects were seen upto this time (which was between Fontaine's demise and this point in the game before the Kashmir Massacre happened) -- and it cant be a 'coverup' because there would be a flood of contrary (still free) press coverage of all the obvious/visible damage ADAM's use would have then been doing to many people. This also negates 'Splicers running rampaging through the streets' this early -- So no emergency, no piles of corpses, no gatherers or protectors for them (and none of the other media we see at this point of time indicates any of that, and it WOULD be news so big it couldn't be missing. Thats true even if it was NOT splicers and just Atlas's operatives already out causing mayhem). 00:51, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :So why exactly can't it be a cover up? :The Need to Know Theater is more or less a propaganda mill for the Rapture Central Council. They ask "What are these so-called splicing side-effects?" in the same painfully dismissive tone that they ask "Why has Tenenbaum withdrawn from the public's eye?" and whether or not Tenenbaum was ever associated with Frank Fontaine. We know that Brigid Tenenbaum grew a conscience and abandoned the protector program AND we know that Fontaine was her original financial supplier AND we know that ADAM-users encountered deleterious side effects b/c Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth face them (in about an hour from watching this video) when they arrive at Fontaine's Department Store. :Therefore, we CAN draw the conclusion that some people were already asking about the dangerous side effects of Splicing. :Re: ADAM Explained: "ADAM acts like a benign cancer, destroying native cells and replacing them with unstable stem versions. While this very instability is what gives it its amazing properties, it is also what causes the cosmetic and mental damage. You need more and more ADAM just to keep back the tide. ''" :So like any highly addictive drug, ADAM-abusers develop a tolerance. The problem is that along with that tolerance came physical and/or mental deformities (it seems each outcome was different for each user). So long as you had money, you could either cover up your physical deformations with a trip to Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals or better yet keep taking more ADAM to maintain yourself. :So... when the film asks "''Do you see anything wrong with your neighbor?" and yet conspicuously only shows images of posh, upper class individuals on Market Street and High Street, it's really avoiding the answer via logical fallacy. It was first and foremost the lower classes who couldn't pay to "keep back the tide" who exhibited the side effects first. I hate to point out the Objectivist attitude of the average citizen of Rapture, but why should the care if some poor sod in Pauper's Drop or Apollo Square got into some bad junk; at least it's not them. We KNOW that the Protector program was already fully engaged on New Year's Eve because Subject Delta and Eleanor Lamb were roaming the streets in search of Corpses. :Also, you're just inviting the "Ryan has a tighter control over the Rapture News than anyone wants to admit" argument by pointing out the lack of coverage from Rapture's supposedly free press. :Unownshipper (talk) 03:25, March 21, 2016 (UTC)